Laufey (Ziemia-199999)
' '''Laufey' - wróg Thora, ojciec Lokiego oraz władca Lodowych Olbrzymów. W ekranizacji filmowej zagrał go Colm Feore. Opis Wygląd Laufey jest Lodowym Olbrzymem i nie ujawniono, czy potrafi przyjmować bardziej "ludzką postać". Podobnie jak u innych Jotunów, jego skóra jest ciemnoniebieska (wręcz granatowa), a oczy czerwone. Oprócz tego, całe ciało pokryte jest licznymi "znamionami". Jest też niemal o połowę wyższy od Asgardczyków. Nosi nieliczne elementy zbroi. Osobowość Laufey jest niezwykle dumnym królem. Od czasów przegranej wojny z Asgardem żyje chęcią zemsty na swym odwiecznym wrogu, Odynie. Jest podstępny i nie zatrzyma się przed niczym, byleby tylko odzyskać Szkatułę wiecznej zimy i rozpocząć nową kampanię przeciwko bogom. Prawdopodobnie zawarł rozejm z Wszechojcem tylko po to, by uśpić jego czujność, podczas gdy jego podwładni ukradną artefakt. Jest też okrutny, co potwierdza fakt, że chciał, by Odyn odczuł jego zemstę (nie wystarczyłoby mu same zabicie go), ale też to, że kazał porzucać słabszych Jotunów, jak uczynił to w przypadku Lokiego. Relacje Przyjaciele i sojusznicy: * Lodowe Olbrzymy - poddani Wrogowie: * Thor - wróg * Loki - sojusznik, który okazał się wrogiem oraz jego zabójcą * Odyn - wróg * Frigga - wróg * Sif - wróg * Heimdall - wróg * Volstagg - wróg * Fandral - wróg * Hogun - wróg Historia Thor W roku 965 naszej ery król Laufey poprowadził liczne legiony Olbrzymów przeciwko ludzkości Ziemi. Na drodze stanął mu Odyn wraz ze swoimi Einherjar. Podczas długiej wojny Wszechojciec pokonał Olbrzyma i odebrał mu szkatułę, zmuszając go do kapitulacji. Thor, Loki, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg i Hogun wyruszyli do Jotunheim, aby dowiedzieć się, jak Jotunowie dostali się do Asgardu i dlaczego chcieli wykraść Szkatułę. Tam rozmawiali z władcą Lodowych olbrzymów. Laufey uważał Thora za porywczego chłopca szukającego okazji, by się wykazać w walce, więc duma Gromowładnego zmusiła go do rozpoczęcia walki z Jotunami. Po wygnaniu Gromowładnego i przejęciu władzy przez Lokiego, ten drugi wyruszył do Jotunheimu, by zawrzeć z Królem Olbrzymów pewien układ. Jotun początkowo chcciał zabić regenta, ale gdy bóg kłamstw wyjawił mu, że to on wpuścił Olbrzymów do Asgardu, zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Bóg oszustw zaproponował mu, że dostarczy go do Asgardu, by mógł zemścić się na Wszechojcu, podczas gdy on przejmie władzę. Obiecał mu również zwrot Szkatuły wiecznej zimy. Laufey zgodził się, a umowa została zawarta. Zgodnie z obietnicą Loki sprowadził króla wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami do Asgardu poprzez Bifrost. Laufey udał się prosto do komnaty Odyna, gdzie pokonał Friggę, która usiłowała obronić śpiącego męża. Nachylając się nad nim, powiedział, iż ma nadzieję, że prawdą jest to, że mimo letargu nadal wie, co się wokół niego dzieje. Gigant chciał, aby bóg wiedział, z czyjej ręki poległ. Z lodowym sztyletem w ręku, wziął zamach. Wtedy został zdradzony przez Lokiego, który go zabił. Ciekawostki * Choć nie zostało to powiedziane w filmie, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że to właśnie Laufey zranił Odyna w prawe oko, aż ten je stracił. * Nie wiadomo, czy Laufey wiedział, że Loki jest jego synem. Być może nadal tkwił w przekonaniu, że dzieciak zginął, pozostawiony samemu sobie w świątyni. * Laufey nosił zielone części zbroi. Co ciekawe, Loki nosił również zielone ubrania: peleryna oraz rękawy jego stroju miały właśnie ten kolor. Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-199999